Keye Endurann
Keye Endurann is male Quaraanese Huron and former QSF detective who, after being disillusioned about their job, left on a galaxy-wide spiritual journey. Personality Keye has a strong sense of duty and honor, which made him a good partner for Church but makes him dislike the temporary service with White Hawk. He has a dry and sarcastic manner about him, almost a tired aura due to his broken spirit. He could be considered to be too loud at the worst times. Equipment Keye's gear is high-tech, top of the line stuff. He has a pair of twin, custom-made SMGs named 'Scorcher' and 'Blaze' as his main weapons, while he also carries a rifle and a blade signature from his home known as a 'Calyko Crook'. His armor is made out of a rare, flexible material found only on Quaraan and it's moons. The material is used to make the trenchcoats and uniforms of the QSF as it is mostly laser-resistant, but Keye had it custom-ordered to be molded into pauldrons and a chestpiece for himself. The armor has targeting algorithms that give him assistance with aiming. History Early Life The young boy who would be known as Keye was born on Juneau, the small daughter planet of Quaraan. The two planets were hives of scum and villainy to the umpteenth degree. His parents were both criminals, and used him in their schemes, often as bait and the like. Once he realized their crimes, he turned the two in. His family disowned him, scarring him early on. QSF Service After his early years, Keye joined the Quaraan Security Force, one of the most prized and coveted security details in the galaxy sheerly because of the difficulty of their job. The QSF's job was just the place for Keye, who enjoyed such a challenge. Keye made a living with the QSF as a lieutenant for most of his life, being the detective partner of Darian Church. He had sympathy for the kid and mentored him, even though the age difference wasn't great. When Church left to become a PMC, Keye bought himself a trenchcoat, rented a speedbike and went off to brood (about the QSF's increasingly-shaky morals) in bars during his off-hours. Several missions gone awry made Keye wonder about his lifestyle choice. He began to question the Force and their ideas of getting the job done. While he believed in their ideals, he began to disagree with some of the things he'd done to keep the peace. Keye decided to leave the QSF, hanging up his trenchcoat at the door and turning his badge in. Before he walked out of the massive double doors, he told the Chief that he'd return someday, but not until the corruption was cleared. Job Hunt When he left the QSF on a job hunt, the young man found a job as a security guard for a diplomat who promised to end corruption. He worked for the politician for years as a high-ranking agent, trusted by the man. Eventually, the man came to Quaraan for a speech. Keye warned the man heavily on the dangers, but the politician dismissed it as his lieutenant worrying too much. When they touched down, Keye led his security force across the stadium, searching every nook and cranny for assassination gear. He found several, and they were deactivated. Little did he know they were merely distractions. Keye's chief co-worker left in the middle of the speech. The man set up a sniper rifle, witnessed by a child, a cameraman and a young lady, and called his allies in. The assassins set up an elaborate escape route to a VTOL, and the security officer fired the killing shot himself. Keye, after dragging the politician to a secure location and getting help, chased his co-worker through the stadium, using his greater agility. When the assassin got into the VTOL, Keye leapt off of a roof and boarded it, defeating the assassins and bringing them into custody. Unsurprisingly, the QSF chief wasn't very surprised, and offered to take his most competent officer back. But Keye had been disillusioned about the force, and refused the job offer - violently. Leaving Quaraan, he embarked on an intergalactic spiritual journey, searching for a meaning in life. Eventually, the former QSF lieutenant came upon work as a lawman. Similarly to Hammerfist, he found he only took jobs of a decent moral caliber; while he still had honor, he'd become less careful with how he dealt with corruption and lawbreakers. He was offered a job to Bazuur for White Hawk Services, one of his greatest moral banes. Church had spoken about the time one of his comrades was there; it was a dangerous hellhole which no man should ever go to if they value their lives. Keye signed on immediately. As much as he disliked White Hawk's methods, he needed the money in order to return to the QSF and complete his goal of cleaning them up. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Hurons Category:Mercenaries